Ardiente Serenata
Ardiente Serenata (lit, Spanish for Fiery Serenade) is the partner and mentor of Bailarin Mareado, she dissappeared after an attack from the 11th Division. She has recently been reunited with Bailarin, and changed to a Hell-Hunter under harsh circumstances. After the invasion of Hell, and the defeat of Bael. Ardiente was no longer the main love intrest of Bailarin. Years later, she progressed on with her life, and married Calmante Serenata, albeit this marriage was short lived, and the two later broke up. Before this time, she gave birth to her daughter, Batalla Serenata. Appearance Ardiente has light crimson pink hair, going to her neck, short and smooth. The remnants of her hollow mask, are the two light-purple colored horns on the top of each side of her head. Her skin is a smooth cream color, young, toned and beautiful. Her cloths are little, she wears a loose, dark colored Oni shirt, designed with intricate and flowing white patterns on the seams, ends of the sleeves, and waist. The shirt's front is open, revealing a large amount of cleavage. The waist has a leather wrap around it, covered with the same designs that cover the rest of her shirt. The sleeves themselves, are extremely over sized, but are wide and open, leaving plenty of space for her hands, they reach well past her hands by 3 inches. Her Hollow Hole is located slightly above her naval. In Gigai, she retains her red hair, dulling it to a lighter pink, blue eyes sparkling. Wearing mostly casual choices, Ardiente wears a usual t-shirt or long-sleeves, occasionally a tank top of her choice. Most commonly wearing jeans, Ardiente has found these most fitting, and wears them as her basic leg-wear. Personality Ardiente is a very calm and collected individual, hardly showing the sign of any emotion before her enemies or foes, always keeping her stalwart expression and firm stance against them, showing no fear in the sign of danger. She appeared to Bailarin very cold and aloof the first time they met, and many times afterwards, although this wasn't the case, Ardiente can be very kind and gentle in the right situations, or where needed. She has proven a strong ally to fellow Arrancars, but always perferring to side with herself or Bailarin when it came to more important matters. Her hate and spite is directed towards most Shinigami in general, due to their attack and causing her to be seperated from Bailarin, to which, she has yet to find again. Throughout tough situations, she deals with stress and depression on a very well scale, never breaking to either. This is countered by Bailarin, to which couldn't neither handle stress nor being depressed at how long they had been seperated. Extremely possessive, Ardiente has displayed this thoroughly when she was in a relationship with Bailarin, and is currently with her wife. Quite cruel to things she finds distasteful, Ardiente can hold many a grudge, and plans to get back at them in the near future. Ardiente is also a loner, perferring very little comfort amongst many people, she can handle a total of 3-5 at most. To her wife and child, Ardiente displays a more supportive and stable manner, acting as the firm house-head. Defending whenever she feels like it. She also doesn't refer her daughter to strict rules and such, but derives respect from her family, which she has obtained for allowing leniancy in her house-hold. History Ardiente and Bailarin's adventure together, began after they met with one another as Adjuchas Hollows. They fought, and it resulted in Bailarin losing. Albeit, Ardiente had mercy, and chose to let her live as her subordinate. This quickly changed as they got to know eachother more, and it eventually flowered into a strong friendship and mentorship. Eventually, this lead to them hunting hollows together, and gaining more power. Eventually they reached the powerful form of Arrancar, to which they were both proud of. This pride would be shattered by an attack from the 11th Division, which would seperate them for 10 years. Over these 10 years seperated, Ardiente searched the Human World for Bailarin, while Bailarin searched in Hueco Mundo for Ardiente, an ironic torture for them both. Eventually, Ardiente was found by Nori Haruo, and attacked by him. This was cut short by Envy, Lust, and Bailarin making their way there, and eventually arriving. The fight was ended, but it didn't matter, Lust had betrayed the group, and teleported them to Hell, to Bael. She would put up a fight, but it would prove futile, and she was forced to sign the contract to become a Hell-Hunter, a cruel fate shared by Bailarin... Synopsis Soon after the events of Hell, she would later break up with her girl-friend, Bailarin, as she chose to remain friends with the Hell-Hunters and wished to stay as such. Enraged at the tumble of events, Ardiente broke up with Bailarin, and left to live her own life. As Bailarin went on to to live her own as well, eventually finding Tristeza Desgaste, and later adopting Adalina Mareado as their own child. As time excelled, Ardiente obtained a child of her own: being a true child unlike Bailarin and Tristeza's. This however was deemed to be a one-night stand, and didn't last long. Naming her child: Batalla Serenata, Ardiente would soon later find another woman to love, much as Bailarin had. She has recently made her way to the Human World to live a relatively average life with her wife/girl-friend and daughter. ''-Chapters-'' Hell Saga Exchange of Two Souls - Nori Haruo and Bailarin Mareado Mission of Cruelty: Nori Haruo v.s Ardiente Serenata Our Finest Hour A New Threat Arises Post Hell Saga Divine Fun of Two Friends Newborn Disaster Abilities Ardiente's Stats Expert Swordswoman: Ardiente's swordship skills are well trained, using it to bring sweeping and crushing strokes downward upon her enemy. As her first version of her Zanpakuto is a two handed sword, she fights more like a berserker, but as her Zanpakuto upgrades with Resurrecion, she becomes more strategic and anayltic in battle, her style of fighting is waiting the enemy out, and allowing her spiritual energy to produce to maximum before unleashing all her attacks. Cero: The Cero of Ardiente is the same as Bailarin's, but Ardiente is the sole creator of this form of Cero, but several factors are different. Ardiente can produce more, they are more powerful then Bailarin's, and have higher reflective proportions. The color of her Baile Cero is light pink, with a black outline. An outline of her unique Cero ''is as stated. *'Cero Baile', (lit spanish, ''Dancing Zero) is a Cero that is formed and launched from the center of the Bailarin's fore-head. The color of Baile Cero is silver to white, outlined by orange, red, or yellow. It's range is medium-long range. Baile Cero's width is small. When Baile Cero hit's an object, or target, dealing a small fraction of it's damage, it then reflects off, launching itself in a different direction, based on angle, hitting whatever is in it's reflected blast with the remainder of it's power left. This can be used in strategical situation, or when an engaged enemy is fleeing or hiding behind an object, especially useful in tight quarters or where the Cero Baile can easily be reflected off of. This Cero can be used 1-3 times. It took several years to master this form of Cero, but eventually she mastered it. Bailarin has only been seen creating a Cero from her forehead. And recently, Borracho Mareado has displayed mastering this. The origin of how he obtained this technique, or if it is trully unqiue/first created by Ardiente is unknown. Hierro: Ardiente's Hierro is stronger, using it to take several blows, albiet it is not as strong as Bailarin's it does have a high defensive property, allowing her to take quite a bit of damage before succumbing to an attack or series of attacks. Pesquisa: Ardiente has a large radius she can sense other people with high spiritual powers from, reaching a total of 10 kilometers. Expert Sonido: The use of Sonido, is well used by Ardiente, although it is primarily, to keep her enemy engaged in combat with her. The skill level that Ardiente has, is high, meaning she can use her incredible speed, to not let an enemy escape. High Spiritual Power: The spiritual power of Ardiente is high. Compared to Bailarin, it has considerably larger amounts, but unlike her, Ardiente is far weaker physically then Bailarin. The color of Ardiente's spiritual energy is indigo, with a black outline. Bala: By concentrating her spiritual energy, she can fire off a short and swift blast of concentrated Reiatsu. Due to Spiritual Power being Ardiente's focus, her Bala is slightly stronger then most, she can use these in repitition. The color of her Bala is pink, with a black outline. Zanpakuto Corriendo Fiebre: (lit, Spanish for Rushing Fever) is a Light-Type Zanpakuto of Ardiente Serenata. The blade of the sword, is large in comparison to Ardiente, to which it extends downward, if held up from the ground, would stand to her shoulders. This blade altough heavy, is easy to wield by her, as almost all people who are capable of wielding Zanpakuto, have no problems with carrying them. The hilt of the blade is a small ring at the bottom of the base, while the hilt appears to be a two-handed sword, as it allows alot of hand room. The blade is long, and has a very keen edge, the tip is elongated slightly and gives it a barbed like apperance. The more light particles she makes by releasing her Zanpakuto, the more powerful the attacks that require Spiritual Energy are. *'Resurrección': Corridendo Fiebre's release command is : "Endless Armor." Ardiente places her two handed sword directly infront of her, as she releases it, her spiritual energy showers the area, and warps the zone, wrapping it in a an blinding light. After the energy dissipates, there stands an armored knight, clad in metal armor. The result of this Spiritual Pressure, produces a large amount of light particles that is constantly produced as long as she stays in this form. The light from her Resurrecion will get higher and higher the longer she resides in this form. Her Zanpakuto turns into a large shield and sword combo. Her appearance changes drastically, her horns begin to grow and curve more near the top, giving her a dangerous and ferocious look. Her hair grows long, and flows down the back of her neck. Dark armor grows from within her body, extending outward. Large grevious shoulder pads grow, spikes edging all over them, with a blood red orb on her right shoulder pad. Around her neck is a armored collar with 5 breathing holes, to add for easier air to enter the skin. Her gauntlets are spiked, and rigged near the top, offering more elbow protection, and stronger capabilities in hand-to-hand combat. Her breastplate is smooth, keeping her curved frame. On both sides of her hips are guards, adding protection, and implamenting easier motion with increased defenses. A steel loin-cloth is seen, attached to the hip-guards. Sabatons are covering her legs, on her right one, it extends up to her thigh, but shows some skin. Her left one going to her knees, both have a monsterous visage detailed into them, and the boots are made for better traction. Bandages cover the areas on her left leg, and both hands. *'Luz Acopio:' (lit, Spanish for Light Gathering) Luz Acopio, is similiar to a mind-field. She concenctrates and compacts the light particles she has given off. And light has no wieght, so they float weightlessly. The number of 'mines' she can create, varies, depending on the amount of particles she has given off, and varying on how much spiritual energy she places in them. The explosions from these, not only deal physical burns, but can hinder the regeneration for the opponent's Spiritual Energy. If enough explosions are caused, they can cause a series of explosions, leading to disasterous results. If the enemy uses their spiritual pressure to negate the mine's explosion, the left over particles, will soak into the shielding Spiritual pressure of the enemy, once done so, the particles from the light, due to so much density, will cause the protection they once had, to become a harmful weapon, the heat and light giving off, becoming blinding, and seething in heat. *'Brillante Bombardeo:' (lit, Spanish for Shining Bombardment) After emitting a high amount of light-particles, she will exert a minor amount of her spiritual energy, merging the two together. After doing so, she will cause the newly merged light to focus around the enemy, surronding and encasing them in the light. After doing so, she will cause it to explode, this attack deals a high amount of damage. *'Barrera Campo:' (lit, Spanish for Barrier Field) By concentrating her light emitted, she forms a shield or protective barrier, she can prevent any spiritual energy to escape the dome. This can be used strategically, to contain an explosion she has caused, or to keep her attacks (EX:Cero/Bala) reflecting. This can be used for numeous situations, and can be used to hold a number of attacks inward, increasing the potential danger. *'Cegador Ruptura:' (lit, Spanish for Blinding Rupture) This ability causes the light particles she has previously given off, and even absorbing other light particles that are not her own, to extend their brilliancy/brightness. The effect, the field is incased in blinding light, allowing no visibilty for the opponent. The amount of blinding light, can also deal damage to the retinas, and if the person stays long enough in the field, their skin can soak in too much, increasing the potentiality of dying by the heat. *'Brillo:' (lit, Spanish for Shimmer) By using Brillo, Ardiente summons a high amount of light particles and spiritual energy forming on the body(ies) of her foe(s). This will contain them, and hold them in a binding shell, vice like in power, it holds the foe for high-durations, and may be added upon by pressure, giving it a torture feel. The shell is on par with Negacion or high level defensive Kido techniques. *'Mostrar Deslumbrante:' (lit, Spanish for Dazzling Show) Creating thousands of dazzling lights, Ardiente focuses her light unto her shield, giving it saw like edges, and a large gouging spike at the center. Along with the improved power, the shield will glow consistantly. Purposely to increase offense and power, the shield may slice through foes, Hierro, and abilities powered by spiritual power, or another means. *'Lucir Impacto: '(lit, Spanish for Glowing Impact) A glorious display, Ardiente will focus intently on a foe, reaching her gaze into their body. If the enemy is even seen by Ardiente, she may trigger a large blast, formed at point-blank on the enemy's body, as if she were right there. Having an unlimited range, all it requires is visual contact. The impulse can break bones, and toss around an opponent, she may do this repeatedly, and consistantly, requiring a small amount of spiritual energy, meaning that any foe within line-of-sight is a possible punching bag, being beat around by the inumerable blasts. Also, visual contact can also disperse illusions and shatter solid objects. Enhanced Hierro: '''Under Construction... '''Enhanced Strength: Under Construction... Enhanced Spiritual Power: Under Construction... Demon Form and Hell-Hunter Abilities *'Demon Form:' After releasing her Hell-Blade, Sangriento Belleza (lit, Spanish for Bloody Beauty) Ardiente's form changes drastically. The horns she once pretained vanish, leaving only her beautiful red hair, now held together in the back by a bun. On her shoulders are two ruby lions, with jutting spikes out of the skulls. Underneath her armor that is covering her body is leather clothing, to insure extra safety and comfort, to restrict cutting and so on from the metal. Her gloves have jagged tips for the elbow joints, connecting with the gloves themselves, which are bright red, and detailed and etched with fantastic designs. Her ornate breatsplate is a light white with dazzling salmon coloring. Around her waist is two metal plates, guarding her hips. Her skirt underneath flows out, a torn and ragged brown. Chain-mail resides under this. Leg plates go all the way up to the top of her thighs. On the side of the knee-joints, are small wing like structures, and again, the gorgous design follows down to here. Ardiente, as previously revealed in her Resurrecion, has the ability to produce light-particles mixed with her spiritual power over periods of time, this remains the same. **'Sol Cancion: '(lit, Spanish for Sun Song) Ardiente formulates the the use of her previous ability, Luz Acopio, but adds it with a deadly mixture. At this point, she can control the mines she has created at will, making them deadly projectiles and so on. She can use these to change them into an arrow shape, or even just to the point of attracting the 'mines' to her enemy(ies). This is useful in most situations. As before, the explosions can chain-link with one another, and the explosion potentiality is increased by the amount of spiritual power given off. **'Punto Foco: '(lit, Spanish for Focus Point) By concentrating her spiritual energy, and manipulating the surronding waves of light, she can create floating runes behind her head, and on her elbows. These runes are a 'focus point', created and given off by Ardiente's own concentration and hardened spiritual energy merged with light waves. The purpose of these, is to increased the potential danger of anything she emits from head or hands. (EX: Bala/Cero) As she perpares to use/fire a Bala from her hands, the runes will float infront of them, giving them an increased accuracy, power, and blast width and length. This can be exceptionally useful to increaser weaker attacks that she possess. **'Destello Decaer: '(lit, Spanish for Flash Decay) By sending a bright flash of light from her body, Ardiente can blind her enemies, but as a bonus to this technique, the flash slowly wares down the enemies spiritual pressure and power. Decreasing the damage and capabilities they can pull off. The flash also warps the sense of sight, giving everything a vibrating feeling, and not letting the enemy focus or see without the feeling of a blurriness. **'Lágrimas del Sol: '(lit, Spanish for Sun's Tears) Causing light in the skys to plummet down, Ardiente may surge the falling light to become dense with meteor like speed, and pressure that is able to disintergrate physical bodies, upon impacting the ground, thousands of these 'light streaks' will fall downward, and impacting the earth, and even water below, will result in an explosion of pressure and heat, the light itself blinding the sense of sight, any caught in it may not see. Damaging the flesh and tearing away at the body, it will slowly rip apart the enemy, one part at a time. The explosions are numbered, and as a finale piece, a single large 'Meteor' will fall, cycling to the location's floor, this explosion even larger, it's power gives off enough heat to seer directly through the bone, and pressure strong enough to engulf a foe that is higher then Espada level. **'Energía Tifón: '(lit, Spanish for Energy Typhoon) By using a swirl of energy, Ardiente may use a transfiguration of all elements in the area, and transform them into her light particles, giving her much stronger power and spiritual pressure. Coating the area in light, will induce blinding effects on the enemies senses, alongside, all elements, whether they be fire, water, ice, earth, air, or etc... are immediately transformed into light particles. Alongside, any blast of elemental energy, may be surged back towards the opponent with twice the force and power, now transformed into light. **'Pura Luz Cementerio: '(lit, Spanish for Sheer Light Graveyard) Ardiente's finale move, Ardiente will cause all the pressure and light in the area to gather onto her, forming an explosion, with her body as the epicenter. The explosion will expand and grow, consuming the location in it's basking glow. The explosion will pull people towards it, as a center of gravity, the damage is high-scale, and upon using, will damage herself, placing her in a temporary coma. **'Immense Hierro:' The defense of Ardiente is increased largely by her release of her Hell-Blade, giving her Hierro higher strength, and making it harder to penetrate, or harm the flesh underneath. The strength of this Hierro preventing nearly all physical blows, and she may stand firm without the threat of being harmed by repeated blows. **'Enhanced Stamina: '''With the gain of her Demon-Form, increased stamina enhances her ability to take more ware and tear from combat, thus making her a more capable. Extending energy and lack of fatigue, she may draw out a battle to whatever lengths, never tiring from over-exertion or exhaustion. **'Enhanced Regeneration: 'The powers of Ardiente's regeneration is increased 3-fold, tripling the rate at which she can regenerate. Slowly, her wounds will heal during battle, albeit painfull. Still, the gains out wiegh the losses of this excrutiating healing factor, as her wounds will then produce a increase in defense, meaning damage taken before, is now healed, and stronger then before; now. Quotes ''"I've seen stronger." "You and me, we'll stick together, alright, I promise I won't let anyone harm you, I promise..." Ardiente talking to Bailarin. "How far are we willing to go, to gain power, to become a power in this world?" Ardiente speaking of destiny. "I've thought of you, as a sister and a dear friend, Bailarin..." Trivia *Ardiente is my 3rd Character on BFF. *Ardiente's hobbies include: Dancing, gardening, and getting Bailarin to blush. **Ardiente's favorite foods are: Grapes and Honey Biscuits, her least favorite being: Pinapples and Shrimp. **Ardiente hates: Yelling, conflict, and ignorance. **Ardiente's theme is: Hot n Cold - By Kate Perry. *Ardiente is Agoraphobic: Fear of places or events where escape is impossible or when help is unavailable. *Credit goes to Wahpah (Watchamacalit) for aiding in creating several of her Resurrecion abilities. Category:Female Category:Arrancar